Scorpio
by andybubblebath
Summary: An anonymous female crime boss gets bored of being in the shadows and decides to immerse herself in dealings with none other than the prince of crime himself The Joker.
1. Scorpio Part 1

"What the hell happened Scorpio? Where is it?"Mr J Raged. He was furious. He was leaning on his desk arms folded, you could see through his half unbuttoned dark plum shirt that his define tattooed chest was rising and falling rapidly. "I'm sorry Mr J I don't know what happened, the shipment didn't arrive" Scorpio whimpered as he sat petrified in a chair in the middle of J's office. "So tell me how you're going fix this" J demanded as he swiftly moved and sat on Scorpio's lap and slapped him in the face. I was sat at the back of the room on a newly covered black leather sofa concealing my slight grin at the unpredictable Clown Prince of crime. The Joker stares into Scorpio's eyes until his face twitches jerking it to the side; a sign the voices in his head are racing. Scorpio is paralysed with fear trying to avoid his gaze, sweat racing down the back of his neck. The Joker peers over Scorpio's shoulder. His hungry eyes glaring at me with that devilish grin. " Or how you can make it up to me" His eyes scanning me a flash of lust crosses those crystal blue eyes. "Your assistant looks like something I could use to take my mind of this fiasco" I give no reaction as I see the slight flick of his tongue across his silver grill. "Please sir give me more time to investigate, not her" Scorpio cried. Mr J jumped to his feet of Scorpio's lap and started walking back to his desk. " You have 24 hours, the girl stays" he barks. He motions to his right hand man to take me.

BANG! – a gunshot rings out surprising J's tank of a henchman to a halt. While Mr J was walking back to his desk no one noticed me pull a gun from the jacket which was lying on my lap. As Scorpios body slumps of the chair The Joker is taken aback as a glimmer of excitement hits his eyes. Queue dramatic entrance of the real scorpio. " I was getting bored of waiting for you to do it" I childishly said as I got to my feet. J motioned to his man to leave, his stern face and large stature remained composed and completely ignored the now red splattered cream wall and the lifeless body on the floor. He stepped over the carnage and left the room. "My my what a mess, I'm going to have bring cleaning day forward" He laughed. Suddenly his smile disappeared from his face as he launched himself at me "You should not have done that babydoll" he snarled as he forced me up against the wall, his left hand gripped tightly around my neck my feet were off the floor. His strength was incredible considering his toned and slender frame. "Whatever your traitorous boss did he was the only person who knew where my shipment was" he growled in my face.

" one problem... he .. was never.. the boss" I managed to say while struggling for breathe. He released his grip and before I could fall to the floor he turned and backhanded me across the face. I dropped to the floor caressing my neck and wiping the blood from my lip. I clambered up brushing my tight fitting white blouse and trousers down. I noticed he had broke a button on my favourite black waistcoat; what the hell!

" hahahhah well isn't this a beautiful and interesting twist" his laughed turning round with his hand covering his mouth. The huge grin tattooed on his hand made him look terrifying; the sound of his laugh was lunacy embodied.

I could see him taking me in through different eyes. I composed myself and picked the chair out of the pink brain matter and placed it closer to Joker's desk at which he was now sat legs up. I could underneath his dark trousers he kept a knife strapped around his ankle as I took my seat. " So this pretty little loony toon is the real Scorpio" he opened his arms wide and then clapped his hands. We sat in silence for a moment, my adrenaline was pumping; I could already feel the bruising round my neck. I thought my unveiling party was going as good as it can be when you're dealing with such characters as The joker. He doesn't play well with others; neither do I. I was brought out of my thoughts by J jumping out of his chair and started walking round the desk like a predator stalking prey. He stood in front of me; the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. He leaned over and nudged my head to the side and inhaled " mmm you smell like strawberrys" he purred. "So tell me kitten what do I owe this pleasure of dealing with you directly. I hope you have more of an idea as to my missing shipment. There will have to be punishments if it's not found sweetcheeks" he whispered in my ear as he was unbuttoning my blouse. I jolted up knocking him of balance. "The shipment is safe I have it" I could see the rage returning to his face. "I removed it because the men are compromised, I have them too" I confidently said as I walked over to him and grabbed the back of his hair and pulled lightly and whispered "Come and play" probably a bit to seductively. I let go and quickly turned around and starting walking off making damn sure he got a good view. As I stepped over my work giggling I heard the click of his gun. I don't even turn around " I'll send the address in the morning" I confirm as I open the door and leave.


	2. Scorpio Part 2

I stood and watched the convoy of black SUV vehicles pull up outside; I wandered what temperament The Joker would be in today after I denied him complete control yesterday. The only thing he wants more than anything is complete control and everyone's submission.

I watched J's men exit the vehicles militantly and surround the building, overkill if you ask me. Mister J's bright green slicked back hair gives his presence away as he steps out of the back seat of the middle SUV shortly followed by his right hand man Frost. I can see both of their confused looks looking up wandering why I have asked them here. I am stood in the lobby of one of Gotham's finest hotels, marble pillars surrounding me. Everything in sight is framed with Gold décor; the chairs, tables, portraits and the unmanned reception desk.

Today I look like I could be the receptionist with my short black pencil skirt and sleeveless lose dark purple blouse exposing my large gothic tattoo of a fallen angel on my forearm. My jet black hair was down covering the bruises around my neck. I had my personal bodyguard Dylan stood behind me. His 6"2 stature dwarfing my 5"4 athletic frame. He was a good companion, fiercely loyal; He knew everything that I knew in regards to business, I valued his opinion in all matters. He has the most defined jaw line and emerald green eyes with short messy blonde hair; he looked more like a model than a bodyguard. He was deceptively strong, quick thinking and brutal if required. "Think he's trying to impress ma'am" Dylan whispers to me as we both watch The Clown Prince walk through the glass doors "Well he can certainly dress to impress" I whispered back while smiling. He was donning a white shirt half unbuttoned tucked into black trousers which hung just off his hip. He wore an array of gold chains around his neck; his black shoulder strap gleamed with gold studs cradling two custom made firearms. In his left hand which had a menacing grin tattoo he held a single red rose. "Are you trying to sweeten me Mister J? I asked coyly.

" Just showing a beautiful kitten respect" he replied as he bowed down and the offered the rose as a noble knight would to a queen. I accepted the rose and did a curtsy in return. He smiled almost cheekily "Shall we" I motioned towards the elevator. He gave an after you gesture, as I turned Dylan stepped to the left to allow me past and followed us towards the elevator Frost also followed suit. "Frost, stairs!" Joker demanded pointing with a heavily ringed finger "Boss" he obliged and starting heading towards the staircase. I nodded to Dylan, he was to do the same; he threw me a concerned look but he knew I could take care of myself.

As soon as the elevator doors closed J stepped behind me and ran both his hands down my sides to my hips and pulled me back, he purred "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what I'd do to you when I had you all to myself" I let out a sigh and shiver as I felt his warm breath on my neck, he responded by slowly moving his hands up my leg to underneath my skirt. I leaned back into him and brushed the rose softly down his face, I jerked my hand so one of the thorns grazed his face. He let out a growl as the rose thorn penetrated his skin. "Business before pleasure" I whispered. The elevator came to a jerky holt and the doors slid open. I left the elevator with a very frustrated Joker burning scowls into the back of me. I'm glad I moved away quickly if I would have let him feel me and how wet he had made me we would not be leaving that elevator for a while, I am not giving him that control just yet I'm having too much fun.

It was obvious as we made our way down the corridor what room was mine. I had placed two muscle men outside my room in fully black attire, Frost and Dylan also found it obvious as they were waiting next to guards. As we approached the guard on the left opened the door and did not gaze at me or my guest. "Dylan take Frost into the next room we won't be long" Frost took a second to gain approval from Mister J when it was given he followed Dylan into the next room.

My room was large and fully furnished, there are two sliding doors blocking the view to the bedroom and ensuite. There was a large table in the middle of the room accompanied by two large sofas with gold décor around the edges; the pale pink floral coverings were not my favourite. Before I could ask J to have a seat he had walked round one of the sofas and was drumming his fingers along the top of the chair "I'm getting impatient now doll, what is it you want to show me? Or I'll strap you down to the bed in there and show you some of my toys" I calmly walked and took a seat on the other sofa taking a few more seconds to cross my legs than normal watching his lustful stare "Watch this" I picked up the laptop form the glass table and passed it over as he sat down.

The camera footage showed a delivery area at the back of a warehouse with its shutters open timestamped 11:55pm. 5 masked men carrying AK-47's and wearing obscure creepy masks were stood in a semi-circle facing outward guarding the large pallet which sat behind them. Two minutes later baby face masked man on the far left turned to panda face man next to him and they both shrugged their shoulders in confusion. The other men also started to look around in confusion. Grandpa face man nudges clown face man in the centre; he hesitates for a few moments before he takes out his phone and dials. The grainy camera footage ends.

The Joker looks up from the screen "I gave strict instructions to have no surveillance at the pick-up warehouse" He hisses and launches the computer on the floor and leaps up from the chair and walks round the back of it running both his hands through that fluorescent hair of his. "That's the point it's not ours" I calmly replied as I took a sip of tea from the floral china. "Well whose is it then and how come you have the feed!" he impatiently requested. "It's one of the Bat's cameras, and I have the feed because I'm the best hacker…well ever remember" I couldn't help but brag. He's so damn hot headed and forgot why we work together. "I've been in Batsy's computer for year's invisible, anything he has I have" I continued, I literally have no idea why I just shared that information with the notorious psychopath. Only Dylan was impartial to that information, no one knows how I do what I do and that's part of why people hire me. "I noticed the feed go up a few hours before the pick-up was due. I arranged that the pickup didn't happen and the shipment was moved; someone was compromised, the shipment will be delivered to the second location when I leave." The anger dropped from Mister J's face as he realises I saved our asses and a lot of money only for a second though. "So where's the fucking asshole leak! He needs to be dealt with" the corners of his blood red lips twitched with rage. "Well that's why I brought you here" I said as I stood up feeling pretty good about myself. I strutted over to the closed double doors and pulled them open.

A large oak 4 poster bed with silk cream sheets was revealed. To the right of the bed was a writing desk which was covered with a large black sheet. There was a tanned muscular man propped up on the bed, his hands were cuffed to the bedposts above him. The stern face was swollen and bloody; the blood from a large gash down his cheek had started to coagulate and was becoming crusty. A ball gag invaded his mouth allowing only muffled cries; The sweat from his forehead dripped down to his toned torso, an array of skull tattoos covered the left side of his chest. His white boxers which were now clear in some places with sweat covered the tops of his legs which were also cuffed at his ankles with under the bed restraints he quivered as I took as step closer to him "I know how you like to deal with assholes personally so I've just wrapped him for you, I had to have a go first" I smiled and beckoned him to enter. The Joker walked over and undressed the writing desk and the "present" squealed as the selection of tools was revealed. Those crystal blue eyes lit up like a kid at Disneyland. "Oh baby, daddy's going to have so much fun" his slender inked fingers running over the selection of toys he has to play with. "Where do you think you're going doll face" He questioned. "I'm a busy woman J" I turned my head as I was walking to the door and winked. He could see through my hard to get act now, he knew I wanted him "Well you better be free this evening, I'll send a car at 7 and wear something sexy for daddy…I'll be keeping these restraints" He smirked. "Tell Frost to go and make arrangements for a VIP quest tonight" He growled. "Yes Sir" I said and performed a salute and left to go and find suitable attire for tonight's arrangement.


	3. Scorpio Part 3

"Boss are you sure you want to go solo tonight? The mans an unpredictable menace." Dylan looked concerned as we pulled up outside my apartment. "I know isn't it exciting" I blurted out. "I understand your concern but I need some crazy shit right now, you know how bored I've been. If it gets me killed at least I've had a blast" I replied trying to be reassuring.

"Okay boss; but if you're not at tomorrows meeting or haven't made contact I'll release all of the business intel" He warned as I was leaning across the backseat to grab my jacket. "Deal, you know I can take care of myself, go get some rest and I'll see you soon" I shut the car door and walked up my path way knowing full well he meant every word.

As I got to my door I could hear the excited shuffling of Ted, my gorgeous blehneim coloured Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. He's my world he loves so unconditionally; no ulterior motive, no betrayal no complicated shit like you get with people. With the door open Ted was on back legs desperate for some attention. After the flurry of kisses I pick him up and carry him over and put him down on my king size bed. I slip off my 3 inch heels, the soft carpet feels so good on my tired feet. I slowly walk over to my walk in wardrobe while stripping myself and throwing my clothes to wherever they land. On the left side I have all my formal wear, at the back I have all my lounge clothes; this is by far the smallest section. Finally on the right I have all my "party" wear; I scroll through until I find my favourite black number.

I decide to keep my purple lacy lingerie on and put the dress on. It's simple but sexy, tight fitting and mid length with a small lacy hem which sits just above my knees. The chest comes down In a V, accentuates my cleavage perfectly. The top of my bust is covered with some more lace which leads into the straps. I look hot. I take a seat at my vintage white dresser with three large oval mirrors to do my makeup. I've never been one for lots of makeup so just a small flick of black eyeliner to make my blue eyes pop and some deep red lipstick; today it's Wrath red. As I stand I pucker my lips, now for the shoes; I pull out my deep red Louboutins and slip them on. My hair is still glossy and a bit messy, just how I like it.

"Does mummy look good or what?" I turned to Ted who was at the edge of the bed and gave his little bark. I perched on the end of the next to him and gave him some more fuss. I check my silver Armani watch 18:58 when I heard the horn of a car outside. I swiftly make my way down stairs, just as I passed the full body mirror by the front door I noticed I had a visible pant line "Shit" I exclaimed "Sod it" I whipped of my pants and shoved them in my black clutch bag. The Jokers going to have a field day.

He'd sent a bloody limousine, extravagant much. As I neared the car the very smartly dressed chauffer out of the drivers seat and opened the door behind his. He looked nervous as I thanked him; who wouldn't working for The Joker. As is sat down on the cool leather black seat there was another red rose with a note; I sniffer the rose as I read:

Can't wait for my dessert tonight

Sweet dreams

\- J

I had just finished reading the note as everything went hazy and everything went black.


	4. Scorpio Part 4

I slowly regained consciousness, a thick hazy fog clouded my mind. I was laid on my front on what felt like a giant marshmallow; there was slight aroma of cherry in the air. It took me a second to process that I hadn't been blinded that the blackness I could see was due to a silk wrap tied tightly around my head. My hands were bound in hand cuff which were attached to a length of chain. I'm pretty sure most people who have been drugged and bound would be in severe panic; not me, I was not afraid of death and I'm certainly not afraid of pain and suffering. Using the chain I pulled my weight up so I was on all fours apart from my hands being bound in front of me.

A door behind me suddenly opened; a single pair of soft footsteps walked in followed by a loud purr

"Well don't you know how to wait for daddy" The door closed which made me jump

"DON'T you move" he barked. My brain wasn't functioning enough to muster a response or move. Suddenly a cold hand traced his way up my inner thigh. I took a sharp breath as he reached the top of my thigh, he let out a soft growl and pulled my dress over my behind exposing it and the lack of underwear which I now regretted, damn vpl's.

"Aren't you a naughty little vixen" he stated. I let out a moan as he quickly moved his hand up my back and yanked my hair pulling my head back.

"We need to teach you some rules, you have teased daddy and he doesn't like that" he released my hair and undid the zipper of my dress and walked slowly away.

A draw opened and closed and his footsteps came right back beside me. "Now you will count backwards from 3 with daddy, understand?". I was completely at his mercy and under his control it was intoxicating.

"Yes" I responded. "Yes what!" he snarled "Yes da.." before I could even finish I felt a sharp sting on my behind which made me yelp. Any haziness had now dissipated and I was completely sober. "3" I managed to muster "Good babydoll" Whhtssh I pulled on the handcuff chain and let out a moan as the sharp sting hit me. "2" I managed as my breathing was heavy, The Joker's breathing was also getting faster "FUCK" I cried as he cracked the whip right in between my legs. My clit and the area around it was throbbing which sent shudders up my spine. I heard something drop on the floor when Mister J grabbed my legs out from under me and flipped me over into my back; I Could hear the chains attached to my hand cuffs rattle. He preceded to crawl onto the bed over me and place one leg in between mine just so that my clit could feel his presence, I tilted my hips slightly to increase the pressure but my hips were pushed down hard on my hip stopping my movement

"I don't think so kitten" he whispered seductively in my ear before gently biting my ear lobe. The sensation of his cold silver teeth took my breath away

"Now about this" he said as he ran his hand slowly down my breast down to my hip. He climbed off me grabbed my dress at my hips and pulled with both hands.

He reclaimed his place back on top of me and leaned over me to grab something under the pillow; I could feel his shirt on my exposed skin, his smell was so provocative. Something cold and sharp was sllowly caressing my cheek

"I swear if you do anything to my fa.."

"Don't threaten me babydoll, it won't be much fun" he paused "for you". In an instant the knife was gone and was replaced by a hard backhand across my face to which I let out a cry.

"This is getting boring now" I remarked. "Well we can't have that can we" I felt his weight shift on me as he sat back on my hips, the coldness of the knife just above my navel made me jerk. He quickly moved it and pulled at my bra until it released and cut through.

"Now this is more interesting" he said as he ran his cold hands over my now exposed breasts. "This is particularly sexy" he ran his hand over the top of my right breast and delicately moved his fingers to underneath. I have a large scorpion tattoo on my side; it's pincers above and below my breast as if to hold it, the body wraps around my ribs with the tail finishing on my shoulder blade.

The Joker leaned back over me and softly kissed my lips and neck which sent shivers down to my core. I was surprised at how gentle he could be. He planted kisses all the way down my yearning body. He crawled back slightly and started kissing up my thigh until he was near the top and bit hard which made me yelp with surprise. He climbed off the bed as my breathing slowed. I heard nothing, his presence was beside me. My body was crying out for more stimulation, I had a thirst which needed to be quenched. Every sense but my vision heightened. I wanted no fuck that needed his touch. "Fuck" I cried out. I took in a deep breathe through my teeth, a burning sensation rippled out from my navel area, it quickly cooled and felt a slight pinch as the substance solidified.

"I think you have been good enough to see me now" Mister J reached behind my head and untied my blindfold. Everything was too bright my eyes were flooded with the red and black colour scheme of the bedroom. J slowly got off me, his shirt was undone giving me a clear show of tattoos. A large uneasy grin was all across his lower abdomen which if I must say failed to cover his toned 6 pack; in large writing "JOKER" was spread across the top of his stomach, so self obsessed I thought. The view was a sexy one though, somehow. He walked over to a black chest of drawers at the other end of the room my eyes appreciating his behind and muscly shoulder blades. The bedroom was plain yet luxurious, I quickly noticed there was nothing personal; no photos; books; games. To the left of me was some double doors which I'm assuming and or hoping is a large walk in wardrobe, just to the right of these was an open door leading to a gleaming white en-suite and from what I could I see a large bath tub. Everything was so immaculate his cleaner was good! Directly to my right was the source of the cherry aroma and my intense burning sensation a red candle was centred on a small bedside table, the flame was still slowly dancing which kept reflecting off the knife placed beside it. My body was in sensory overload I couldn't think clearly, my body was desperate for him, I was completely at his will and I didn't even want any control back.

I was watching The Joker take off his cufflinks and return my stare.

"I thought a guy like you would have a collection of soft toys" I remarked sarcastically.

" I donated them to a children's home" He laughed out loud as if almost finding it funny that some children didn't have any toys. He walked over and climbed on the bed and made his way up to me like a hunting panther, his movements just flowed flawlessly. His legs were in the same place as before only this time It sent a shiver up my body and I could feel how wet I was for him. He leaned over me and released me from my handcuffs, my hands just dropped above my head to achy to move. He kissed me hard on a lips with an explosion of passion. His hand was moving slowly up my thigh to my now throbbing clit; which was made worse by the loud purr J let out "You're so wet for daddy" he whispered in my ear his warm breath left my neck tingling. One soft kiss before his lips left mine and started trailing bites down my body. I dug my hands into the bedsheets as small moans escaped my mouth. My hips started to move in rhythm to his fingers my moans getting deeper and my breathing heavier. His tongue started caressing my left nipple as I ran my hands through his slicked back hair and lightly dug my nails at the top of his neck and he let out a deep purr as he bit hard on my breast and thrust two fingers inside me at the same time. I arched my back and dug my nails into his neck so hard I broke the skin, a loud low moan left his mouth as the waves of pleasure flooded through me each time he beckoned with his fingers to the ceiling.

"You like that baby?" As if my body wasn't telling him "Yes daddy" I breathed.

He looked into my eyes and for a brief second I just saw him as a man and not as crazy psychopath with no emotions. "You feel so good inside, I hope you taste as good for daddy"

" Well only one way to find out" I replied with a cheeky smile on my face and slightly out of breath. My body was flooded with pleasure, I dropped my hand to my side and gripped the sheets as he slid his fingers out of me and brushed them my clit and grabbed one of my hands and forced it over my head. He kissed me passionately and I kissed back as he let out low purr and ran his hand down my arm and the side of my breast. His body then joined and started to make his way down my body kissing me alternating between gentle kisses and hard bites. The anticipation of waiting for his tongue was making me slightly fidgety; something he obviously noticed as he slowed down and took even longer teasing me and then slowly planted soft kisses up my thigh.

When his mouth finally reached my clit I thought I was going to explode there and then as the cold sensation of his silver capped teeth took my breath away. My hips again were automatically pushing into his tongue with every few circles my moaning getting deeper; he let out occasional growls which vibrated out. I was reaching my limit, I could feel the pressure build up in the pit of my stomach "Don't stop" I moaned louder than I intended. So what did he do? Stop. "Bastard" I breathed, he lifted his head up with a giant smirk on his face knowing full well what he'd just done.

"You'll cum when daddy lets you" he sat back on his feet "Now be a good girl and get on all fours" I smiled.

I slowly rolled over onto my front and pushed myself up slowly letting him enjoy the view. Still sat he purred "You look perfect for daddy" he smiled as he crawled behind me on his knees; I could feel his large bulge press into me through his trouser. I. Couldn't help but let out a sigh and push back into him which made him growl "Baby you just wait" he unbuttoned and unzipped his trouser as he stood of the bed and let the fall to the floor. There he was, The Joker stood in black boxer shorts. I watched out the corner of my eye as he slid them off; only briefly catching a glimpse of what's in store as he quickly took his place back behind me and positioned himself before slamming himself into me.

"Fuck" I cried out accompanied by a loud moan by him. "Is that what you wanted baby?" he asked. "Yes" His length filled me up and hit the spot with every thrust. His thrusting getting faster I could feel the pressure build up again so I started to rub my clit; as soon as I did he completely stopped and pulled out and tutted

"All of your pleasure and all of your pain is now mine to have, do you understand?" "Yes" I cried in frustration "Good" He pushed back into me so slowly it was painful and he pulled out again at the same pace "Please.." I cried out

"Please what?" He asked.

"Fuck me!" I said in desperation "Anything for you baby" he replied thrusting into me hard. I Could quickly feel my muscles start to tense again "Let me cum daddy, please" I pleaded hoping he would not stop and tease me again. "Such a polite kitten" he said breathlessly and started to move even faster "Cum for daddy babydoll" and as if on command at the sound of his words my body released; I moaned so loud as my walls clenched around him inside me which in turn made his movements sloppy before letting out a low loud growl as he came inside me. He pulled away and we both collapsed on the bed breathless.

After what seemed like forever and my legs finally regained some strength I risked it and moved to lay on his heaving chest. "Babydoll that was incredible" he remarked as he moved a hand which for a second I flinched at, he gently stroked my back "You can say that again" I laughed. I was now in pure shock that I was just laying on him; before I could think anymore my body gave in to some well needed sleep.


End file.
